De nouvelles recrues
by RedBlackSky
Summary: Piper, Percy, Nico et Léo forment une équipe qui se chargent de faire le sale boulot pour les dieux. Mais quand ils sont repérés par le SHIELD et intégrés aux Avengers, les choses se corsent... Surtout que Piper joue les marieuses, Léo bloque le laboratoire, Percy passe des heures dans la salle de bain et Nico surgit derrière tout le monde tel un ninja. Pipéo, Percico, /!\slash/!\
1. Prologue : une mission si simple

**Titre :** De nouvelles recrues

 **Fandoms :** Percy Jackson, Avengers

 **Personnages :** Percy Jackson, Piper McLean, Léo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo, Tony Sark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Loki Odinson, Bucky Barnes, Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang, Peter Parker, Sam Wilson, Wade Wilson...

 **Pairings :** Oula... Percy/Nico, Piper/Léo, Steve/Bucky, Tony/Bruce, Thor/Loki, Clint/Pietro, Natasha/Pepper...

 **Warning** **:** Slash, Femslash !

 **Genre :** Humour, Suspense, Amour, Aventure...

 **Chapitres :** 1/?

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient : Avengers est à Marvel, et Héros de l'Olympe à Rick Riordan.

 **NDA :** Donc, Voilà... Voilà voilà voilà... Je sais que je devrais plutôt travailler sur mon autre fic en plan depuis juin 2015, mais je n'y arrive pas... =.=" Donc, je fais d'autres projets à la place, en espérant que l'inspiration reviendra ^^ Cette histoire est sortie de mon esprit tout à coup et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire. Je préviens tout de suite, je ne suis pas parfaitement au point sur l'univers Marvel et sur celui de Percy Jackson, donc n'hésitez pas à me corriger si je fais des erreurs !

* * *

 **Prologue :** Une mission si simple

Piper rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et se glissa telle une ombre dans la tour. Elle bénit silencieusement sa mère de lui avoir donné son don de persuasion, puis entra discrètement dans l'ascenseur et ferma la pote avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du dernier étage de bureau. Pendant que l'appareil montait, la fille de l'acteur sortit son téléphone portable et envoya un texto rapide.

* * *

 **De : Beauty Queen**

 **A : Cervelle d'Algues, Tête Brûlée, Ombre Furtive**

 **Suis ds la tour. Vais pénétrer étages résidentiels. Et vs ?**

* * *

Puis elle rangea son téléphone et s'appuya contre la paroi en regardant défiler les nombres sur le compteur des étages. Lorsque le bip signalant l'arrêt de l'ascenseur retentit, elle se faufila entre les portes et renvoya l'ascenseur au 27eme étage.

Puis elle se glissa entre les bureau jusqu'à l'escalier de service qui menait aux étages résidentiels. La fille d'Aphrodite ferma la porte et ressortit son portable.

* * *

 **De : Tête Brûlée**

 **A : Beauty Queen, Cervelle d'Algues, Ombre Furtive**

 **Piratage quasi-fini. Obtenu données superficielles. Courage Pip's !**

* * *

 **De : Cervelle d'Algues**

 **A : Beauty Queen, Tête Brûlée, Ombre Furtive**

 **Léo, concentre-toi. Piper, tt va bien ?**

* * *

 **De : Beauty Queen**

 **A : Cervelle d'Algues, Tête Brûlée, Ombre Furtive**

 **C trop came il y a un truc qui cloche. Au moindre signe bizarre, vs partez et je vous couvre, OK ? Sinon, tt va bien, merci Percy.**

* * *

 **De : Cervelle d'Algues**

 **A : Beauty Queen, Tête Brûlée, Ombre Furtive**

 **OK. Léo, dépêche toi.**

* * *

 **De : Tête Brûlée**

 **A: Beauty Queen, Cervelle d'Algues, Ombre Furtive**

 **Fini. Caméra brouillées sur toute la tour. Va pas tenir lps. Go Pip's !**

* * *

 **De : Ombre Furtive**

 **A: Beauty Queen, Tête Brûlée, Cervelle d'Algues**

 **Pip's, je viens te chercher ds un quart d'heure alors dépêche-toi.**

* * *

L'amérindienne rangea son portable avec un fin sourire et se mit à grimper les marches rapidement. Elle atteint rapidement le dernier étage, sa cible. La jeune femme jeta un regard discret au groupe de personne dans le salon, mais aucun d'entre eux ne la regardait et personne ne semblait l'avoir repérée. Piper savait que ça ne durerait pas, elle se faufila donc vers la cuisine avec toute la discrétion dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Là, elle colla le petit appareil que lui avait confié Léo et dont les plans avaient été dicté par Héphaïstos, et l'activa d'un coup d'ongle bien placé.

Sauf qu'aucun plan ne peut se dérouler comme prévu, et que l'appareil émit un bip infime. Infime, mais suffisamment fort pour que Steve Rogers le remarque. Si bien que la brune dut se recroqueviller sous la table de la cuisine en priant pour ne pas être trouvée. Mais le karma est une pute, tout le monde le sait, et elle fut doc repérée par la Veuve Noire en personne. Cette dernière s'était penchée sur la table et se retrouva donc face à face avec la demi-déesse. Cette dernière eut une réaction logique dans cette situation : elle couina et prit les jambes à son cou.

La brune détala donc comme un lapin en piaillant une liste d'injures à faire pâlir d'envie le roi des charretiers en personne, et fila vers les escaliers. Elle les atteignit de justesse, pourchassée par les deux espions et le capitaine, et commença à dévaler les marches avant de décider que ça prenait trop de temps et donc de trébucher intentionnellement et de dévaler les marches en roulé-boulé. La jeune fille gagna ainsi un dizaine d'étages d'avance, puis recommença à courir et sortit son téléphone.

\- Allô, Nico ? Piailla-t-elle.

\- Pip's ? répondit ce dernier d'un ton inquiet.

\- J'suis poursuivie ! Au s'cours !

\- J'arrive, répondit-il.

La brune sentit le souffle de Steve derrière au moment ou Nico sortait de l'ombre. Ce dernier saisit son poignet et tomba comme une pierre entre les escaliers, entraînant son amie avec lui. La dernière chose que vit Piper avant qu'ils ne disparaissent fut le visage des trois Avengers, un air horrifia sur le visage, penché sur la rampe. Puis Nico voyagea et ils disparurent, remplacés par le plafond blanc sale et lézardé de l'appartement.

Léo se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle l'enlaça, encore un peu ébranlée. Percy embrassa rapidement Nico avant de s'ajouter à l'étreinte.

\- Tout va bien, Pip's ? Demanda le fils du dieu de la mer.

\- Oui Perce, ça va... Murmura Piper en reprenant son calme. J'ai réussi la mission, ajouta-t-elle. L'objet est bien en place. J'ai diffusé la Brume dans l'étage et elle devrait se diffusé rapidement dans le reste de la Tour. Finalement, j'aurais dû suivre l'idée de Léo et demander à mon père de m'aider à m'introduire là-bas au lieu d'y entrer par effraction. Je vais être couverte de bleus... Geignit-elle.

\- Tu vois que j'ai eu une bonne idée, ricana son petit ami.

\- Je veux pas qu'il soit impliqué... Geignit-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte tentaculaire des deux garçons, de fusiller du regard le fils d'Hadès qui avait un petit sourire narquois sur le visage et de s'affaler sur le canapé en poussant du pied un vieil emballage McDonalds.

\- J'te comprends, admit Percy. je n'ai pas non plus envie que Maman et Paul soient impliqués...

Léo se laissa tomber à côté de sa petite amie.

\- En tout cas, mission accomplie ! On va pouvoir retourner au camp ! Se réjouit-il.

Le téléphone de Percy sonna.

* * *

 **De : Puit de Sagesse**

 **A : Cervelle d'Algues**

 **Comment s'est passée la mission ?**

* * *

La brune ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait survenir après son intrusion à la Tour Avengers. Pour elle, tout était terminé. Elle avait déposé le colis, conformément aux ordres des dieux, et c'était tout. Sauf qu'en réalité, elle avait attiré une attention indésirable sur elle et ses amis. Et que cette mission était le commencement des ennuis.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le commencement (De la fin)

**Titre :** De nouvelles recrues

 **Fandoms :** Percy Jackson, Avengers

 **Personnages :** Percy Jackson, Piper McLean, Léo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo, Tony Sark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Loki Odinson, Bucky Barnes, Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang, Peter Parker, Sam Wilson, Wade Wilson...

 **Pairings :** Oula...  Non établis : Steve/Bucky, Tony/Bruce, Thor/Loki, Clint/Pietro, Natasha/Pepper... Mais ils sont susceptibles de changer.

Établis : Percy/Nico, Léo/Piper, Jason/Reyna, Annabeth/Calypso, Frank/Hazel, Grover/Geneviève.

 **Warning :** Slash, Femslash, humour douteux, OOC !

 **Genre :** Humour, Suspense, Amour, Aventure...

 **Chapitres :** 2/?

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient : Avengers est à Marvel, et Héros de l'Olympe à Rick Riordan. Il y a juste quelques OC secondaires qui m'appartiennent.

 **NDA :** Voici donc le second chapitre ! Il est dans un genre assez différent que le premier, étant donné que j'ai essayé de mettre plus d'humour dedans. Voici donc le commencement de l'équipe PercyNicoLéoPiper (Alias le groupe OZ).

 **Réponses aux rewiews :**

 _CelesteDiam1789_ : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est un Percico, je les trouve vraiment mignons. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 _Sarah_ : Merci beaucoup ! Merci pour l'info, j'ai cherché une explication logique, du coup.

 _Momo-okami_ : Merci beaucoup !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Piper McLean et Léo Valdez n'étaient pas des demi-dieux ordinaires. Ils étaient même tout le contraire. Chacun d'eux avaient hérité de pouvoirs impressionnants de la part de leurs parents divins et ils les avaient reçus pour une bonne raison. En fait, ils auraient du se douter avant qu'ils seraient amené à servir les dieux autrement que par les quêtes de la colonie des Sang-Mêlés.

Le jour où tout commença était peu après la victoire contre Gaïa. Les Sept, Nico, Reyna et Calypso étaient installé autour du lac, un pique-nique entre eux. Reyna étaient affalé contre Jason, Piper était bouinée contre Léo, Annabeth et Calypso se tenait la main, Nico dévorait du regard Percy, Franz et Hazel se regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit, bref, un journée normale pour la petite bande. Grover et Geneviève ayant à faire avec des dryades rebelles en Espagne, ils ne pouvient pas assister au pique-nique hebdomadaire du groupe.

Tandis que la fille d'Athéna exposait son point de vue sur _Game of Thrones_ , que sa petite amie grignotait un sandwich au thon et que Percy faisait des grimaces à Nico qui rougissait comme une pivoine, l'eau du lac fit une vague. Royalement ignorée par le groupe, la vague. A peine si l'un d'eux jeta un regard au lac, tous trop occupés à écouter Annabeth et ricaner devant les grimaces de Percy et les récations de Nico.

Le lac, déterminé à être remarqué, refit une vague plus forte. Jason jeta un regard discret, mais ne voyant rien, recommença à caresser les cheveux de la prêteuse.

Vexé, l'étendue d'eau se souleva en une vague gigantesque et s'abbatit sur le groupe. Puis elle se retira, très fière, tandis que le groupe disparaissait.

Ils réapparurent trempés et crachotant à l'Olympe. Les dieux s'attendaient à ce qu'ils soient pleins de déférence comme à l'ordinaire, mais ils étaient trop choqués pour ça.

Hazel crachota un coup, puis se mit à taper sur le dos de Franz qui était en train de s'étouffer. Elle fut vite rejointe par Reyna, qui ne voulait pas voir l'un de ses soldats mourir aussi bêtement. Pendant ce temps, Annabeth et Calypso faisaient un concours du regard le plus noir envers Percy, qui se ratatinait tout en toussant comme s'il était à l'agonie. Léo s'était enflammé et Nico, Piper et Jason s'étaient réusi autour de lui pour se sécher.

Demi-dieux ! Finit par tonner Zeus, impatienté.

Oui, Seigneur Zeus ? Demanda Reyna, seule à régir.

Je vous ai convoqué ici pour parler avec Léo Valdez, Piper McLean, Percy Jackson et Nico Di Angelo.

J'ai rien fait ! Dirent aussitôt Léo et Percy en choeur.

Arrêtez de vous sentir coupable à chaque fois qu'on dit vos noms, on va vraiment croire que vous avez fait quelque chose, soupira Annabeth en leur collant un taquet.

Oui Maman, murmurèrent les deux demis-dieux.

La blonde les frappa une seconde fois et se retourna vers les dieux.

Ils ont fait quelque chose de mal ? Interrogea la prêteuse, inquiète.

Non, rassura Héra. Mais il se trouve qu'ils ont tout quatre reçu des donc extraordinaires de la part de leurs parents divins et que ces dons leurs ont été donnés avec une raison.

Fnunf, marmonna Jason.

Annabeth lui colla un taquet à lui aussi sans même lui accrder un regard.

En réalité, vous avez tous été dotés de dons extraordinaire, mais ils se trouvent que ce sont les dons estraordinaires, mais ce sont les dons de Pery, Léo, Nico et Piper qui nous intéresse le plus, expliqua Athéna.

En fait, certains d'entre nous ne voulaient pas que vous soyez présents (Arès, Dionysos et Demeter rougirent très légèrement), mais Arté-chou et moi avons réussi à leur faire comprendre que vous étiez compris dans le packaging, rigola Apollon en jouant distraitement avec le cordon de son sweat-shirt doré.

Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de nous ? Demanda Piper en prenant la direction de la discussion.

Les autres avaient l'air de digérer le fait d'être un « packaging ». Sauf Léo qui ricanait beauoup et Annabeth qui lui colla un taquet à lui aussi. Cette femme devait sérieusement se faie payer des cours de gestion de la colère.

Nous aimerions que vous quittiez la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés et le Camp Jupiter, lâcha Héphaïstos, apparement peu enthousiaste à lâcher la bombe.

On le comprend, d'ailleurs. Surtout vu la réaction des jeunes à cette annonce. Léo prit feu, Percy commença à s'étouffer, Frank dut secouer Hazel qui se sentait mal, Annabeth se mit en mode Dragon-En-Colère-Qu'on-Touche-A-Ses-Petits, Calypso pâlit, Reyna rougit, Piper verdit, Jason violettit (devint violet, quoi) et Nico haussa un soucil sceptique (Ce sourcil résumant tout ce qu'il avait à dire, c'est-à-dire « Tu peux toujours crever, je reste là-bas où sinon, il y aura un petit problème de taux de mortalité en hausse dans le coin »). Le pauvre Dieu des Forges se ratatina un peu dans son trône. C'était qu'ils étaient flippant, ces enfants !

Pas définitivement, bien sûr, calma Aphrodite. Mais il se trouve qu'il y a certains... Problèmes que nous ne pouvons pas régler nous-même et que nous ne pouvons pas non plus donner en tant que quêt car ils sont trop dangeureux à résoudre. Nous aurions aimé que vous nous aidiez à les... Résoudre.

Piper, Reyna, Calypso et Reyna reprirent une couleur normale.

Et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ? Demanda suspicieusement Percy.

Eh bien... Il se trouve qu'Hécate a trouvé un sort qui pourrait rendre les demi-dieux invisibles aux monstres. Bien évidemment, nous allons le lncer sur les demis-dieux dès que possible, mais il se trouve que nous ne sommes pas sûrs de son fonctionnement. Vous pourriez être nos... Sujets-tests ? Proposa timidement Hestia.

C'est d'accord, accepta Annabeth. Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Se défendit-elle. C'est une offre intéressante !

Certes... Admit Reyna en se frottant le menton. Comment pouvons nous être sûrs que vous tiendrez votre parole ?

Une grosse goutte apparut au dessus de la tête de Piper. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Léo, Percy et Nico, apparement pas plus gênés que ça que leur avenir immédiatb soit négociés sans eux. Puis elle retourna la tête et vit Apollon faire un high five à Annabeth. La goutte présente au dessus de la tête de la fille d'Aphrodite s'aggrandit.

Marché conclu ! S'écria soudainement la fille d'Athéna en serrnt l'oreille de Jason pour qu'il signe un contrat sorti de nulle part comme témoin.

Parfait ! S'écria Zeus, l'air un peu incrédule.

Piper le comprenait. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle en était arrivée à faire partie d'une équipe de demi-dieux directement sous la juridiction de... De qui, au fait ?

Psst ! Chuchota-t-elle vers Hazel. C'est qui qui nous dirige ?

Euh... Apollon, j'crois... Chuchota la brune.

Misère... Gémit Piper en regardant le dieu du Soleil faire une mini-danse de la joie avec Artémis et Aphrodite avant de se rendre compte qu'on les regardait.

Au final, ils étaient sous la jurdiction d'Athéna et Hazel n'avait rien compris. Piper en était d'ailleurs infiniment reconaissante. Le dieu du Soleil lui avait semblé un peu trop... excité pour sa santé mentale. Tant d'agitation était mauvaise pour son teint.

Le groupe était retourné à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés par lac express à la fin des négociations. Le groupe OZ (Sans aucune signification, merci beaucoup, mais Annabeth aimait le nom) était officiellement créé avec comme agents de terrain Percy, Léo, Piper et Nico, comme agents remplaçants Jason, Hazel, Frank et Calypso, et comme _chefs_ Annabeth et Reyna.

Actuellement, le groupe OZ s'était déjà occupé d'éliminer plusieurs groupuscules de monstres souhaitant le retour de Chronos, Gaïa, Ouranos ou un autre dieu ancien et dangeureux, et se retrouvaient en face d'Athéna qui avait une nouvelle mission pour eux.

La déesse observa ses hommes. Annabeth, écumante de rage et d'intentions meurtrières, coursait Léo et Percy qui avait eu la bonne idée de mettre de la teinture dans son shampoing (La couleur violet électrique lui allait pourtant plutôt bien) sous les éclats de rire de Reyna, Jason et Calypso. Hazel et Frank se regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit, Nico lisait un manga et Pipier avait l'air d'être envahie par un désespoir profond. Qui lui avait mis des abrutis pareils comme coéquipiers, bons dieux ? Ah oui, les Dieux eux-mêmes, justement.

\- Hum hum ! Fit la déesse de la guerre pour attirer l'attention des demis-dieux.

\- Oui chef ? Demanda Reyna.

\- Vous avez sûrement entendus parler des super-héros Avengers, commença Athéna. Premièrement, je pense que Bruce Banner est un fils d'Arès. Il n'a sûrement pas eu suffisamment de problèmes de monstres pour devoir chercher la Colonie ou le Camp, mais je pense que sa transformation en Hulk est en partie due à son sang divin.

\- Donc on doit aller voir le Dr Banner et lui annoncer qu'il est le fils d'un dieu, c'est ça ? Demanda Reyna. C'est bon, on devrait y arriver, dit-elle.

\- Ce mec se transforme en gros monstre vert quand il est trop en colère, marmonna Piper. Je crois que je vais laisser les garçons se charger de l'annonce et juste aider à leur évacuation immédiate.

\- Piper, tu laisserais ton petit ami entre les griffes de Thanos ainsi ? s'insurgea Léo.

\- Sans aucune hésitation.

Léo s'enflamma d'indignation avant de s'éteindre sous le regard furieux d'Annabeth.

\- Il n'y a pas que l'annonce de sa parenté divine au Dr Banner, continua Athéna. Nous voudrions que vous placiez un dispositif diffuseur de brume dans la Tour. Cette brume s'accrochera aux résident de la Tour et nous pourrons les suivre de manière plus efficaces qu'en se contentant des rapports de Virginie et Phillip.

\- Fnumf, marmonna Jason.

Annabeth lui colla un énième taquet et il couina avant de se cacher derrière Reyna.

\- On accepte ! S'écria joyeusement Percy. Quoi ? J'ai vraiment envie de rencontrer les Avengers !

\- Vous vous rendez compte que le Dr Banner est le demi-frère de Clarisse ? Demanda Hazel. Quand elle le saura, elle va mourir de fierté, on est d'accord ?

\- Totalement, aquiesca Frank.

\- Toi, de toute façons, tu es _toujours_ d'accord avec Hazel, rabroua Jason. Mais on est d'accord.

* * *

Et c'était ainsi que Piper était montée dans un taxi conduit par Tsuchino, une fille d'Aphrodite, et s'était rendue à la Tour Avengers, toute habillé de noir et le dispositif relâcheur de brume planqué dans une poche intérieure de son sweat-shirt. En arrivant devant la Tour, elle sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos et un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit, mais elle le chassa rapidement et entra dans le hall.


	3. Chapitre 2: Un moment de répit Ou pas

**Titre :** De Nouvelles Recrues

 **Fandoms :** Percy Jackson, Avengers

 **Personnages (Accrochez-vous, y en a pas mal) :** Percy, Nico, Piper, Jason, Léo, Annabeth, Calypso, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Grover, Annabeth, Chiron, les 12 Olympiens, des Dieux mineurs, Clarisse, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Bucky, Loki, Fury, Coulson, Pepper, Wanda, Pietro, Peter Parker, Scott Lang, Sam Wilson, Wade Wilson/Deadpool...

 **Couples :** La aussi, y en a beaucoup...

Non établis : IronHawk, Pepper/Natasha, Bruce/Maria Hill, Thorki... (ILS PEUVENT ENCORE CHANGER, N'HESITEZ PAS A M'EN PROPOSER !)

Etablis : Stucky, Pipéo, Percico, Frank/Hazel, Annabeth/Calypso, Jason/Reyna, Grover/Geneviève.

 **Warnings :** Slash, Femslash, humour douteux et OOC

 **Genre :** DE TOUT !

 **Chapitres :** 3/?

 **Disclaimer :** Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan... Avengers à Marvel... Rien n'est à moi bouhouhou...

 **NDA :** Ok. Déjà : je ne suis pas morte. Malgré cette longue absence... Bon, que je n'ai rien fichu des vacances, passent encore. Ensuite, je révisait pour le brevet. Et avant... J'ai été un peu démoralisée, et je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire.

Ensuite, merci à tout ceux qui aiment et suivent cette fiction ! JE VOUS ZAIMEUH !

 **Réponses aux rewiews :**

 _CelesteDiam1789 :_ La rencontre est pour le prochain chapitre qui ne mettra pas autant que celui là à venir =) Je voulais dire qu'ils se regardaient avec des yeux pleins d'amûûûûr ^^ Merci !

 _TheFanne :_ Merci beaucoup, j'ai essayée d'être originale... Voilà la suite et je vais essayer de e pas mettre autant de temps la prochaine fois !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

* * *

Piper se rencogna dans les bras de Léo pendant que Calypso bandait son bras méchamment éraflé dans la course-poursuite avec les Avengers. La nymphe tira un peu sur le bandage avant de prendre des ciseaux de couturière et de couper proprement la bande. Elle attacha le bandage et se releva en époussetant sa robe bain de soleil.

– Bon, il faudra que tu fasses attention quelques temps à ne pas faire n'importe quoi avec ton bras, mais tu guériras vite.

– Merci Cally, remercia la fille d'Aphrodite.

– De rien !

La nymphe se dirigea vers l'étagère du loft de l'équipe et sortit un roman d'amour dégoulinant de guimauve. Puis elle alla se pelotonner contre Annabeth qui faisait des recherches sur l'ordinateur de Dédale.

– Tu cherches quoi ? Demanda Percy en relevant la tête des cheveux de Nico.

– Des infos sur Bruce Banner, Répondit distraitement la chef d'équipe.

Reyna s'étira et Jason jeta un coup d'oeil à sa petite amie avant de retourner à son épisode de Supernatural. La fille de Bellone secoua la tête.

– Je sors avec un accro du petit écran... J'ai pas signé pour ça, moi ! Bon, je vais me balader, les ondes de tristesse de Frank m'étouffent.

– Mais Hazel est partie en quête loiiin... Geignit l'asiatique dans sa barbe.

– Elle reviendra, rassura Léo.

Il se mit à caresser les cheveux de Piper qui ronronna. Elle adorait ces moments calmes et détendus entre les membres du groupe OZ. Sans souci, loin des problèmes de demis-dieux… Bon, à part la quête d'Hazel qui déprimait Frank, mais la fille d'Aphrodite ne s'inquiétait pas.

La fille de Pluton était juste aller acheter des mangas au Japon pour Apollon. Les dieux les prenaient vraiment pour des bonniches…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à Tokyo :

* * *

Hazel éternua dans son coude. Elle se remit à contempler la boule à neige qu'elle pensait ajouter à sa collection, se demandant qui parlait d'elle.

* * *

En même temps, ailleurs :

* * *

Apollon éternua et Artémis lui lança un regard moqueur.

\- Le dieu des médecins malade ? C'est ironique…

\- Tais-toi où je raconte à tout l'Olympe que tu aimes te gaver de fraises tagadas quand tes chasseresses t'énervent.

\- Tu n'oserais pas…

\- Et même au groupe Oz, tiens.

\- C'est bon, j'me tais…

* * *

Toujours en même temps, ailleurs (Mais pas au même ailleurs qu'avant (Vous suivez ?) :

* * *

L'homme noir posa les mains sur la table.

\- L'heure est grave. Des inconnus ont pu pénétrer dans la Tour. Stark, je croyais que vos systèmes de sécurité étaient imparables ?

\- J'ai interrogé Jarvis et apparemment, la fille a fait disjoncté les caméras de sa seule présence et le garçon est apparu du néant avant de repartir avec la fille, toujours dans le néant, répondit Tony. Que voulez-vous que l'on fasse contre des gens dont la seule présence fait disjoncter les caméras ou qui se téléporte ?

\- Qui se téléporte ? Intervint Thor. Peut-être est-ce un sorcier comme mon frère !

\- Oh pitié, pas un second Rudolf ! Râla Tony.

Clint frémit, pas tout à fait remis de ce que lui avait fait subir Loki.

\- On s'en fiche que ce soit un Loki-bis ou pas ! Râla le premier homme (Mais si, le noir ! Fury, si vous aviez pas compris.).

\- La fille a appelé le garçon Nico, fournit Steve, désireux de faire avancer les choses pour pouvoir retourner dans sa chambre et faire… Faire on ne sait pas trop quoi.

\- Nico, donc, nota Natasha sans relever les yeux de ses ongles manucurés. Et il n'a pas donné un nom à sa compagne ?

\- Non, il n'a pas parlé…

\- Elle a parlé dans le vide ? Demanda Coulson, un peu surpris.

\- Mais non, elle a parlé au téléphone, répondit Tony avec un ton disant clairement : faut être vraiment con pour ne pas le comprendre.

\- Et vous pourriez pas pirater ledit téléphone ? Demanda d'un ton sarcastique Fury.

\- Ah bah oui…

Clint lança un regard blasé. Il pensait que Tony avait déjà essayé, lui !

\- Faites-le. Et où est Banner ?! Je veux savoir comment c'est possible de se téléporter comme ça !

\- Je peux me renseigner à Asgard…

\- Tu vas interroger Rudolf ? Je viens ! Je viens ! Je… Piailla Tony.

\- JE viens, coupa Natasha. Pepper te tuerait si tu disparais encore. Elle est devenue légèrement surprotectrice depuis l'épisode de la bombe…

\- J'ai remarqué…

Steve se leva et partit à la vitesse de la lumière rejoindre sa chambre. Tellement vite que les cheveux de Natasha voletèrent. Le temps que les Avengers présents quittent des yeux la traînée de poussière, Fury et Coulson avaient disparu.

Pepper entra dans la salle de réunion, des dossiers à la main.

\- Quelqu'un sait ce qui arrive à Steve ?

* * *

Cinq heures plus tard, Tony se détourna de ses écrans. Il n'aurait pas cru que pirater un téléphone prendrait autant de temps, et pourtant, il venait enfin d'accéder au fichier. Il but une gorgée de café et se retourna vers l'écran.

Le milliardaire fit défiler les dossiers : différentes playlists (Pourquoi y avait-il une playlist « Spéciale Parents » ? Pourquoi y avait-il Sous l'océan, Mais qui c'est celui-là et l'opening de Rozen Maiden dedans ?), des photos diverses (Il s'interrogeait particulièrement sur celle d'un grand sino-américain et d'une jolie métisse en train de s'étouffer avec des makis (Il ne savait même pas que s'étouffer avec des makis était possible)), et une liste de contact.

Et avec les contacts, des photos.

Il reconnut sous le nom de « Ombre Furtive » le fameux Nico. Il lança donc une recherche d'identité via l'image, et en lança également une pour les noms Tête Brûlée et Cervelle d'Algues.

Le brun partit en courant et Clint, installé sur le canapé les genoux rabattus contre la poitrine, soupira. Dans quel pétrin s'étaient mis ses frères et sœurs ?

* * *

Le lendemain, Piper fit une bulle de chewing-gum qui éclata en faisant sursauter Percy. Nico ricana légèrement en se rencognant dans les bras de son petit-ami (ledit petit-ami affichait un sourire qui, bien que discret, était indubitablement moqueur).

La jeune fille lui lança un regard placide et soupira en entendant la sonnette. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en saluant Annabeth au passage – Annabeth qui abordait quelques beaux suçons et un air totalement endormi – et s'arrêta devant ladite porte.

Elle entendait des voix.

La première chose qu'elle pensa fut « ça y est, je deviens folle. ».

Puis elle se rendit compte que les voix venaient de derrière la porte.

Tiens donc. Des invités bruyants.

Bah, elle avait l'habitude du bruit. Pour vivre avec Percy et Jason en même temps (Sans compte les poumons redoutables d'Annabeth ou de Reyna), il fallait des oreilles et des nerfs d'acier.

\- Pourquoi t'as sonné ? Sifflait une voix masculine furieuse.

\- Ils vont ouvrir, et c'est plus simple et plus discret qu'un kidnapping… Répondit une autre voix masculine.

\- Mais Ami Clint ! Ils sont désormais prévenus de notre venue ! Protesta une autre voix masculine.

\- Bon, c'est pas grave. Tu as fait une connerie, tu as fait une connerie. On y survivra.

\- Mais…

\- OK. Espérons qu'ils ne soient pas déjà prêts à nous attaquer armés jusqu'aux dents… Marmonna une nouvelle voix masculine.

\- S'il y a bien une chose que je ne suis pas, c'est sourde, lança Piper en ouvrant la porte.

Les Avengers lui lancèrent un regard féroce depuis le palier miteux.

* * *

Vouala.

Pour ce qui veulent savoir, je dédie ce chapitre à ma chouquette sans qui je n'arais peut-être pas la force de perséverer. C'est toi qui me done du courage et de la joie, je t'AIMEUH !


	4. Chapitre 3 : La rencontre

**Titre :** De Nouvelles Recrues

 **Fandoms :** Percy Jackson, Avengers

 **Personnages (Accrochez-vous, y en a pas mal) :** Percy, Nico, Piper, Jason, Léo, Annabeth, Calypso, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Grover, Annabeth, Chiron, les 12 Olympiens, des Dieux mineurs, Clarisse, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Bucky, Loki, Fury, Coulson, Pepper, Wanda, Pietro, Peter Parker, Scott Lang, Sam Wilson, Wade Wilson/Deadpool...

 **Couples :** La aussi, y en a beaucoup...

Non établis : IronHawk, Pepper/Natasha, Bruce/Maria Hill... (ILS PEUVENT ENCORE CHANGER, N'HESITEZ PAS A M'EN PROPOSER !)

Etablis : Stucky, Pipéo, Percico, Frank/Hazel, Annabeth/Calypso, Jason/Reyna, Grover/Geneviève, Jane/Darcy.

 **Warnings :** Slash, Femslash, humour douteux et OOC

 **Genre :** DE TOUT !

 **Chapitres :** 4/?

 **Disclaimer :** Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan... Avengers à Marvel... Rien n'est à moi bouhouhou...

 **NDA :** Hello ^0^

Je suis de retour ! Et plus rapidement que la dernière fois !

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, ce chapitre à été écrit en cours. Vouala.

 **Réponses aux rewiews :**

 _CelesteDiam1789_ : Eh bien... Oui, mais pas exactement de la même façon que Piper, Léo et les autres.

Pour le Thorki, qu'est-ce que tu me propose ?

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

* * *

 _Les Avengers lui lancèrent un regard féroce depuis le palier miteux._

Rectification Tony, Natasha, Steve et Thor avaient l'air féroce. Bruce avait l'air légèrement gêné et Clint un peu fatigué.

Evidemment, ce fut ce moment que choisit Calypso pour sortir de sa chambre, l'air aussi endormie que sa copine quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Grmblllc'estquigneingnangnon ? Marmonna-t-elle piteusement.

\- Les Avengers, Cally, les Avengers, soupira Piper.

La nymphe marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

Apparemment, Piper comprit vu qu'elle ricana.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda Tony d'un ton méfiant.

\- T'as entièrement raison, chérie… Marmonna Annabeth en revenant, une tasse de café fumante à la main.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Piailla (oui, piailla) Tony.

\- Que le demi-frère de Clarisse a l'air bien plus sympa qu'elle, et que le mec blond au fond à l'air d'une pauvre petite chose fragile, traduisit Piper (Annabeth avait semblée découragée à l'idée même de parler).

Cependant, en entendant Annabeth, Calypso s'était retourné vers elle et avait aperçu le mug décoré de hiboux multicolore de café fumant. Son œil s'illumina.

\- Cafééé…

Annabeth lui fourra la tasse dans les mains et repartit dans la petite cuisine, l'air triste.

Piper soupira.

\- Bon. Vous comptez camper dans l'entrée ?

Entassés sur le canapé bleu layette (Zeus avait _très_ mauvais goût en matière de décoration intérieure), les Avengers continuaient de fusiller Piper du regard (Enfin, encore une fois, sauf Bruce et Clint).

La fille d'Aphrodite soupira. Pourquoi s'était-elle retrouvée porte-parole du groupe avec les mortels ? Ah oui. L'enjôlement.

\- Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Perché sur la table basse en bois, Percy fixa un regard bovin (breveté « Beau-Père n°1 Gaby Pue-Grave ») sur le groupe de super-héros.

\- Vous nous avez attaqués et… Commença Tony.

\- Faux. Nous avons déposé un diffuseur de brume, coupa Nico.

\- Diplomatie, Nico, diplomatie… Soupira Piper. Nous n'avions pas d'intentions belliqueuses, ajouta-t-elle à l'encontre des Avengers.

\- Par contre, on risque d'en avoir maintenant que vous nous avez réveillés honteusement, grogna Reyna tout en se peignant.

Frank acquiesça, les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

\- Il est quinze heures, Reyna… Fit remarquer Jason.

\- Et alors ? Marmonna Annabeth, sa couette sur les épaules et pelotonnée dans un fauteuil.

\- Bref, coupa Piper. Personne n'a d'intentions belliqueuses envers personnes. (Elle insuffla une bonne dose de pouvoir dans sa voix). N'est-ce pas ?

Tout le monde dans la pièce acquiesça de la tête.

\- Bon.

Elle fixa les Avengers et mit tout l'enjôlement qu'elle put dans sa voix.

\- Vous ne nous avez jamais trouvés. L'appartement était vide. Nous étions partis pendant la nuit. Les voisins de palier vous ont dit qu'on avait pris la clé des champs. Vous êtes donc repartis sans avoir trouvé aucun indice.

Piper s'effondra dans les bras de Léo dès que les Avengers eurent refermés la porte.

Elle cligna des yeux, ensommeillée.

\- Tu l'as fait, Pip's ! Tu l'as fait ! Piailla Léo, fier comme un pou de sa petite amie.

\- Ouais… Marmonna-t-elle.

Puis elle s'endormit comme une masse.

* * *

Fury grogna. Cette affaire d'intrus dans la tour lui donnait envie de s'arracher les cheveux… Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il n'en avait plus.

Maria Hill entra dans la pièce, des dossiers à la main. Elle haussa un sourcil devant l'air exaspéré de son supérieur.

\- Tout va bien, Nick ?

\- Maria, salua sèchement Fury. Non.

\- Cette histoire d'intrus à la tour ?

\- Oui, soupira Nick. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Ils sont allés là-bas armés jusqu'aux dents, et les gamins étaient _là_ , et cinq minutes plus tard, ils ressortent la bouche en cœur et disent qu'ils étaient partis pendant la nuit !

\- Mmh… Et ils sont toujours là ?

\- Yup.

* * *

Thor fronça les sourcils. Il repensa à l'affaire de l'intrusion. Quelque chose le démangeait… Comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Il prit sa cape et sortit de son appartement.

\- Ou allez-vous, mon prince ? Demanda Svelta, une de ses servantes préférées, en s'inclinant.

\- Voir mon frèe.

\- Loki ? S'exclama—elle, surprise.

\- Bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

\- Mais…

\- SVELTA ! Veuillez l'excuser, mon prince, elle est jeune et…

La vieille femme agrippa le bras de la plus jeune et la traîna au loin. Svelta fit un petit signe d'au revoir à Thor, puis suivit sa supérieure.

Le prince haussa des sourcils et repartit dans la direction de la prison. Il arriva trop rapidement à son goût, et attira l'attention de Loki.

\- Mon frère…

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère, Thor, coupa Loki.

\- On m'a effacé la mémoire.

Loki haussa les sourcils. Puis il se concentra et ferma brièvement les yeux.

\- Faux. Ils sont clôturés et remplacés par d'autres, mais ils sont toujours là.

Il claqua des doigts.

Les souvenirs de l'entretien entre les Avengers et le groupe OZ reprirent leur place.

\- C'est la brune qui a fait ça. Elle a fait quelque chose avec sa voix et…

\- Tiens donc… Bon, fiche le camp. J'aimerais fini mon livre.

* * *

Piper but une gorgée du verre de Nectar posé sur sa table de chevet et soupira. La jeune fille s'enroula un peu plus dans sa couette et sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans le salon.

Puis elle aperçut Annabeth, rouge de rage et les cheveux flottant légèrement autour d'elle, et elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas restée couchée.

\- IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE VOUS EMMENIEZ PIPER, LEO, PERCY OU NICO OU QUE SE SOIT !

Une brune se leva brusquement, tout aussi rouge.

\- SILENCE ! VOS AMIS NOUS ONT ATTAQUES ! NOUS SOMMES EN DROIT DE LES ARRÊTER !

\- NON !

\- SI !

Les deux femmes commencèrent à s'arracher des cheveux et à se griffer le visage joyeusement. Piper bailla et les regards des occupants restants dans la pièce se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Pip's ! Tu es réveillée ! S'exclama joyeusement Léo.

\- Ouais… C'est qui ?

Toute la grâce légendaire des enfants d'Aphrodite l'avait désertée.

\- Mr Nick Fury (Reyna pointa un vieux noir chauve et borgne), Mr Phil Coulson (Elle désigna un homme d'âge moyen se dégarnissant sérieusement) et Mlle Maria Hill (Elle désigna la masse de cheveux et d'ongles que formaient Annabeth et la griffe), répondit la fille de Bellone posément.

\- OK…

Elle s'effondra sur l'éternel canapé bleu layette et se laissa tomber sur Léo.

\- Pourquoi vous-êtes là ? marmonna-t-elle.

\- Nous voulons des explications sur pourquoi vous vous êtes introduits dans la Tour Avengers et pourquoi ils ne se souviennent pas de vous, dit sèchement Fury.

\- C'moi… J'les ai enjôlé…

Elle se rendormit aussi sec.

* * *

La fille d'Aphrodite se réveilla et arracha le mug de café que Léo lui agitait sous le nez. Elle avala le liquide brûlant en trois gorgées et soupira.

\- Bon, vous allez nous accompagnez au QG, résuma Coulson. Là, on discutera de comment vous intégrer avec Mr Valdez, Mr Di Angelo et Mr Jackson, au groupe des Avengers. Et aussi de comment s'organiser avec les missions que vous confie vos parents divins.

Annabeth et Percy échangèrent un regard. Se mordillèrent les lèvres. Et craquèrent.

\- _Sous l'océan ~_

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Thor entra dans le bureau de Fury violemment. Ce-dernier lui jeta un regard blasé, habitué aux entrées fracassantes du dieu. Ceux qui furent plus surpris, ce furent la bande de jeunes entassés dan le bureau. Le blond les détailla rapidement :

\- Une blonde avec des pansements sur la figure,

\- Un brun en pyjama à carreaux,

\- Un latino couvert de cambouis,

\- Une superbe blonde en robe à fleurs,

\- Un sino-américain sur son portable,

\- Un blond qui tripotait une pièce de monnaie,

\- Un gothique à l'air morne,

\- Une brune avec un carnet à spirale sur les genoux,

\- Et une brune en pyjama enroulé dans une couette à carreaux et un mug de café fumant dans la main.

\- TOIII !

Il leva son marteau.

* * *

Tadaaa !

Une review ?


End file.
